


Tower of Promise

by sideoftea (orphan_account)



Series: DimiClaude Week 2020 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Claumitri, Dialogue Heavy, DimiClaudeWeek2020, Dimiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff, Free day, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Third Person, Promise, Romance, Series, dimiclaude, prompt, unified borders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sideoftea
Summary: After sharing in a dance by the pond, Claude and Dimitri return to the festivities of the ball, perhaps a bit too eagerly. They make arrangements to meet again at the Goddess Tower.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: DimiClaude Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589980
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Tower of Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 8 (the finale) of DimiClaude Week 2020! (Will also fit into my "Unified Borders" series.)
> 
> Prompt: Free Day! (Promise)
> 
> Type: Pre-Timeskip AU. (The night of the ball!)

The ball had somehow grown more lively than before. Perhaps it was the students growing more comfortable with the festivities. Maybe it was the band performing a slightly faster waltz, or the disappearing wine that freely swirled in golden cups. More than likely, it was a little bit of everything. In fact, there was not a sour face in the entire vicinity. Even some of the students who were skeptical at first, allowed themselves to succumb to the charming atmosphere.

However, in this moment, no one felt more enchanted than Claude, being led by a hand that belonged to the one and only prince of Faerghus. 

Just a few moments ago, he made the first move in offering a dance. A request he was certain would result in him being tossed straight into the fishing pond. But alas, his plan had worked, and Dimitri had reciprocated, much to his relief. Sure, he felt confident in his strategies for their class’s mock-battles and missions, but this was unknown territory. He was not approaching a hoard of bandits, rather, he was approaching a far more romantic idea. The ambiguity of love was something Claude found truly intimidating. He silently recalled the acts of his mother, a woman, who led a life of textbook unpredictability, because she only sought to follow her heart.

And what would this all mean for them? Was tonight just a matter of them being caught up in the moment, or was it something more significant? He harkened back to his conversation with Hilda a couple moons prior. Would a union even be possible? It was hard to say if they would even have any points of contact after graduation, and after they disposed the church’s threats. Besides, his dream remained alive as ever. His ultimate goal was to use his position to strive for an era where many could feel unified under a new order, where differing people could come to understand one another and birthright had little to no impact on one’s value. It wouldn’t be easy. Thus, he was prepared to sacrifice a life of normalcy. He accepted the fact he may never settle down to a quiet life, or a family.

So why, despite this ambition, was he taunted by desires of feeling Dimitri’s arms around his waist at night? Why did he become increasingly distracted in class, daydreaming about the way Dimitri warmly laughed at every joke, even if it wasn’t funny? How could he be an effective leader if he kept focusing on how thrilling it was to watch Dimitri train, so disciplined and refined in technique, instead of constructing new strategies?

Claude’s wandering thoughts came to brief pause as Dimitri halted at the entrance to the reception hall. The young prince, eyes glued to the iron doors, breathed hesitation through his teeth.

“You alright, your princliness?” Claude teased, attempting to mask his own nervousness.

“Yes. I just… I am unsure if I am ready.”

“Makes sense.” Claude receded his hand in understanding. “It’s kind of a big statement.”

“True. We don’t want people to get the wrong idea!”

“Right! And a healthy rivalry between houses is always important.”

“Of course. If we get too friendly, how will we be motivated to best one another?”

“We shouldn’t leave Edelgard out either, how would that be fair?”

“We are keeping our houses’ best interests at heart.”

“Not to mention we’ve barely had time to discuss.”

“We will approach this slowly. And give ourselves proper time to reflect!”

“Exactly. Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“Right then…”

“Yes…”

“...”

“...”

“Ah, to hell with it!”

Faster than Claude could notch an arrow to a bowstring, Dimitri had grabbed his hand again and unceremoniously burst into the reception hall. 

Many nearby students whipped their attention towards the outburst, becoming dead silent. Claude swore he even heard a couple of violins comedically screech to a sudden halt. Dimitri froze, slowly looking from the ball’s attendants to his hand that was clasping Claude’s, for all to see. No one knew what to say. All that could be heard were the murmurs of people further away, questioning what was going on.

Claude, gathering his wits as quickly as possible, turned his attention to a nearby Marianne and approached her. He felt terrible his improvised plan included Marianne of all people, but the poor girl was simply caught in the crossfire.

“Marianne! Ah, there you are! I’ve uh- I’ve been anxiously waiting to dance with you all night! I’m so um- thankful Dimitri was able to lead me to you.”

“P-p-pardon?” Marianne sputtered, looking as if she might die under the pressure of the many eyes that stared at her.

“Why, yes! And just in time. Oh, this is such a good song!” Claude quickly collected his classmate into a spin, nearly colliding with a few nearby students in an effort to quickly escape to the middle of the dance floor. Nervous laughter trickled throughout the space, as some continued to glance at Dimitri, who looked positively dazed, like he had been run over by a horse. Thankfully, it did not take long for Sylvain to come to his rescue, the suave man quickly pulling his house leader out into the hallway.

“What was that about?!”

“Uh- I- Um…”

“Hello? Dimitri?”

“I don’t know what came over me.”

“I’ll say! Quite the grand entrance you made.”

“I thought I was being subtle.”

“Yeah. As a horse during mating season.”

“Sylvain... What do I do?”

“At this point, you just gotta own it. That’s what I do.”

“Own it?”

“Sure. If anyone asks, just say it was the heat of the moment. You both were a little drunk. These things happen. It doesn’t mean anything.

“Oh no, Sylvain. I’m afraid it’s a lot more significant than that.”

“Really?”

“My feelings are… very strong.”

“Damn it. There goes my hundred gold,” Sylvain cursed under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing important.” Sylvain contemplated for a moment. “Well, I guess this is something everyone will have to come to terms with.”

“I am utterly embarrassed.”

“You’re not the only one who’s suffering here! I for one was looking forward to spending the next few moons with you, hitting the town, wooing the ladies.”

“I... apologize?”

“Nah, it’s alright. I admit, it’s kind of cute in its own right. Two fated lovers, joined together, despite impossible circumstances.”

“Uh-”

“I can only imagine the church’s reaction. Especially Seteth.”

“Oh, no! No, no. I implore you. Please don’t tell Seteth.”

“Relax, I’m not a snitch. But I suggest you think about how you’re going to approach this.”

“Right. Yes. Thank you Sylvain.”

“Anytime, your highness.”

Dimitri took a breath, calming down. “You’re a good friend.”

“How about a best friend?”

“Don’t soil it.”

“Fine, I’ll take it. Let’s get you back in there, big guy.”

On the dance floor, Marianne grew nauseous from the incredible speed at which Claude unintentionally moved.

“So, Marianne! How are you enjoying tonight?” Claude asked, glancing around to ensure suspicious ears could overhear him.

“Cl-Claude!”

“Yes. Wonderful. Glad to hear it!”

“Pl-please slow down.”

“Oh? Oh! I’m sorry.”

“Thank… you…” Marianne gasped as Claude turned them at a much slower pace. He leaned in, now lowering his voice to stay out of earshot.

“I owe you one.”

“E-excuse me?”

“I feel terrible for what I just did. I know how much you hate… surprises.”

“I- um. It’s alright…”

“I’ll make sure no one else tries to dance with you tonight. How’s that?”

“Uh, sure. But I…”

“Yes?”

“I’m more curious as to why you started dancing with me.” Claude let out a frustrated sigh. He was not ready to talk about it in detail, but he could definitely trust Marianne not to spread it around.

“Dimitri. And I. Well. We…”

“Are you two… uh… interested in each other?”

“You could say that,” Claude lightly chuckled, “You saw what happened. I’m not quite ready to face it. So I did the first thing I could think of.”

“Huh, it was… pretty convincing.”

“Thank you. I’m relieved to hear that.”

“Maybe you could, um, give me some tips on how to escape uncomfortable situations?” Marianne managed brief eye contact before she lowered her head into what Claude thought might have been a giggle.

“Sure thing,” Claude reassured before giving her a quick hug and leaving her in the company of Leonie and Ignatz, safe from the chaos of the ballroom floor. He resumed the most confident demeanor he could manage, careful not to look anyone in the face, in fear they might see through him, or worse, ask him about Dimitri. He had an idea to dance with the professor once again, as she was always calming to be around, but it seemed she hadn’t returned to the festivities. 

Instead, he felt the accusing tap of well-manicured finger against his shoulder.

“Oh, Claude!”

Dear goddess, not Hilda. Not now.

“What do you need?”

“Yikes. No need to be hostile. I’m just checking-in on my favorite house leader!”

“I’m a little on edge, if you haven’t noticed.”

“I can’t imagine why.” She tilted her head mockingly, while an impish grin consumed her face. “You’ll never guess what I just saw.”

“Yeah? You’ll never guess what just happened.”

“Oh, I heard! I didn’t know you could be such a daring romantic Claude!”

“It wasn’t my idea, alright?”

“Whatever you say. I just want you to know I have your back, one-hundred percent!”

“Um… thanks I guess…”

“Which isn’t the only one-hundred I have,” she asided.

“Huh?”

“Nothing! By the way, the ball’s coming to a close. Have you been to the Goddess Tower yet?”

“No. I haven’t considered it,” Claude confessed, his eyes catching sight of Dimitri across the room. He was now idly chatting with Ashe and Ingrid, but Claude could still tell he was a sweating, nervous wreck.

“Come on. Go for it. What do you have to lose?”

“A lot, probably!”

“Pft. You’ll have plenty of chances to worry about that. It’s our night off. Have some fun, won’t you?”

“I think I’ve had my fill.”

Hilda fiercely grasped his shoulders. Her eyes burning with determination.

“Listen to me Claude. He likes you. Like, a lot. Don’t worry so much about what everyone will think. If you don’t act now, you may regret what could have been.”

“Gah, I hate it when you’re right.”

“Well, I usually am. So get used to it.”

This helped Claude crack a smile. “Thanks Hilda.”

“Go get him, tiger.”

With a slap of reassurance against his shoulder blade as a guide, Claude proceeded robotically across the room, swiftly dodging the dancers that whirled in his proximity. The room cumulated with sounds of sleepy laughter, and the effervescent flickering of candles that lay to rest in the priceless chandeliers. It was oddly encouraging, the warmth of moment persuading Claude that perhaps this was the right decision, even though the practical side of his brain said it was untimely. 

His eyes met Dimitri’s, effectively ignoring Ingrid’s glare and Ashe’s panic-stricken expression. In an unassumed manner, he hinted Dimitri towards meeting him at the Goddess Tower in a few moments time. A careful nod from the prince was all Claude needed before he opted to beeline away from the party, straight towards the cathedral. Right before the doors closed behind him, he picked up the distant cries of Ashe.

“Deep breaths, your highness! Deep breaths!”

The night was growing quite late, and thus, had become even colder. On the bright side, the stars were quite crisp, shimmering in a way that would make diamonds envious. The grace of their tranquility was refreshing to Claude. Still, he felt abnormally restless, trying to convince himself that at this time of night, any student who wanted to visit the tower would have done so already. He needn’t worry about crossing anyone else’s path.

The echoes of his footsteps clapped sharply against the high stone walls of the sanctuary. Claude couldn’t help but feel the bitter taste of discontent collect at the back of his throat. For a church that claimed to prioritize the good of its people, it sure spent a lot of time, money, and resources fixating over the petty visuals. Was a humble church really unable to enact the same charity of this larger, guadiar one? Why was a church necessary at all? Did you really need to be of a certain faith to treat others with kindness and respect? These were dangerous thoughts to have around here, but ones he could never escape, especially while parading through the giant space alone.

Claude reached the ancient, oak door that formed a wide semi-circle on the front side of the tower. He craned his neck upward and saw that no candlelight was spilling out the windows of the main room at the top, affirming that it was currently not in use. He gave a quick nod to the stoic, sleepy monk that was assigned to stand guard, thankful that tradition stated he would be sworn to confidentiality about any events that transpired that night. The door creaked painfully, and the tactician slipped inside.

Halfway up the staircase Claude felt his chest ignite with a modest burn, caused by his heart and mind playing an irritating game of tug-o-war. These conflicting feelings were beginning to make him feel foolish. He was always so pragmatic; it was his biggest strength. If he didn’t have his decisive wit, what did he have? He had half a mind to bolt back down the staircase right then and there. He could just run back to his dormitory. Forget this whole thing ever happened. Forget about the impulsive, emotional mess that was Dimitri, and apologize for distracting him with the possibility of a silly romance. He could simply tell his heart, tough luck, because there were more important things in life. He was free to carve his own path, as he had mentioned many times before.

And yet, here he was. Already standing at the top of the tower.

Claude drew a deep breath, and sauntered over to the window, seeking out the stars’ guidance once again. His stomach churned at the eventual sound of boots clinking against the steps behind him. His mind flickered at the thought of throwing himself out the window so he wouldn’t have to deal with the approaching conversation. He gripped the window tightly, feeling his neck being consumed by shivers.

“Hello.”

“Hey... Thanks for coming.”

“Are you alright?”

Claude, turned around to face Dimitri, who looked so striking in the moonlight, it was hardly fair. “Yeah. Just a bit uncertain, if I’m being honest.”

Dimitri recoiled very slightly. “Of course. I understand.”

“...”

“If you’d like, I can take my leave.”

“I want to be here,” Claude insisted, “I want us to be here. I admit, I contemplated leaving. But I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“Why is that?”

“...”

“...”

“Because you’re so damn handsome.”

“H-handsome?”

“Yes! There I said it.”

“Claude I-”

“I don’t know what it is about you, Dimitri. At this point I’m convinced you slipped me some sort of potion. There’s no practical reason I should feel the way I do. Yet, I wake up every day and I’m eager to greet you as I pass you on the way to class. I secretly pray every night I’m in the library that you will show up and study next to me. I’ve spent my entire time at the academy only thinking about what I can gain from everyone… but then I look at you and I don’t care about that. I just want to protect you. Even if you did nothing for me, I would feel satisfied with your happiness.”

Dimitri stepped forward, his fingers cautiously nestling into the dark curls resting on the back of Claude’s head.

“So there you go,” Claude breathed, “You finally got me to drop my guard. Congratulations.”

“That was never my goal. This is not a competition.”

“Okay, but-”

“I’m incredibly touched by your honesty. I recognize it’s not easy for you.”

“...”

“I trust you, Claude.”

“Why?”

“Call it instinct, I suppose. But, I know your intentions to be pure and true.”

“That’s not what the others say…”

“They are fools. Anyone who matters can see all you have to offer. I don’t believe you realize how many people look up to you.”

Claude shook his head, “I’m just an outsider.”

“Then I conclude I am one too.” Dimitri’s other hand caught Claude’s, bringing it upwards, so he may hold it close to his chest. “There’s still a great deal I have left to learn. I am not quite confident in my abilities to command, or to rule. But I am convinced of one thing. I wish to be loyal to you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Dimitri’s hand journeyed from Claude’s hair to his chin as he held it, firmly, yet tenderly. “Because everytime I look into those eyes, it’s like all my previous distress melts away, and all I understand is hope.”

“Dimitri…”

“Of course, the choice is yours. But, I would like to use this moment we have alone, in the Goddess Tower, to ask you for a proper courtship.” 

Dimitri’s eyes, overflowing with sincerity, noticed a tear funneling through the creases that formed at the corners of Claude’s eyes. The archer smiled broadly, and started giggling uncontrollably. Upon witnessing this, Dimitri felt his heart skip a beat in anticipation.

“S-so? Is that a yes?”

Claude nodded aggressively, swelling with enthusiasm as he embraced the prince, burying his face into his neck. His heart had won, and he was not disappointed in the slightest. It all seemed so obviously clear now, with Dimitri here, having confessed his love. It was not a matter of their union inhibiting his dreams, rather, he was assured that this new chapter would enhance his vision. He pulled away, sniffling, swiftly wiping his face with his sleeve.

“My bad, your princliness. Got a little choked up there.”

“No need to be ashamed. You look positively radiant.”

And then, within the glow of starlight that spilled through the small window, the two lords kissed.

Afterwards they descended the staircase in silence, with arms wrapped around one another. Their choice not to speak in these moments came from both the desire to uphold sacredness, and from the emotional exhaustion of the eventful night. 

They arrived on the second floor of the dormitories, only parting ways when they reached Claude’s room. They exchanged a quick, discreet goodnight, and a promise to meet one another for breakfast the following day, before Claude softly closed his door and lowered himself onto his bed. He remained still for a short while, eyes fixed on the ceiling, fingers tracing the lingering feeling of Dimitri against his lips, before finally slipping into a deep, dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> These events take place right after my "Waltzing by the Pond" fic. I'm brainstorming ways I'd like to fit it all together and possibly revamp the series.
> 
> Anywho, thus ends DimiClaude Week 2020, and what a ride it's been!
> 
> Thank you all very much for your constant support and kind words. There were many moments I felt doubtful, but you all helped me stay motivated, and inspired me to keep creating. And I couldn't be more grateful. <3
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter: @PerfectTeatime_


End file.
